Sirna Perlahan
by garekinclong
Summary: Tetsurou yang mencoba move on dengan menerima penghuni kos baru, yakni Kei. [ Hearty KuroTsuki Week ]


**[ Sirna Perlahan ]**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Indo!AU. Fast pace. Typo. Etc. Agak nyambung sama fanfic "Warung Kopi" (BokuAka).

 **Kuro** o Tetsurou / **Tsuki** shima Kei (Slight Bokuto Koutarou / Akaashi Keiji)

{ Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week: **Day 3** – Cafe }

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Huh? Bokuto tidak ada?"

Kedatangannya pada Warung Kopi "Lestari" disambut dengan penjual yang menyeduh air panas ke cangkir kecil, dan pembeli yang melahap nasi kucing sesendok-sesendok. Kuroo Tetsurou mencari sosok manusia berkepala jabrik abu-abu campur hitam. Nihil. Yang ada cuma pemuda rambut kuning berkacamata.

Sang penjual, Akaashi Keiji, meletakkan kopi panas di dekat pemuda rambut kuning tersebut sembari membalas pertanyaan Tetsurou, "Tidak. Belum datang."

"Oh. Ya sudah, pesan kopi panas satu."

"Oke."

Sambil menunggu Keiji membuat kopi, Tetsurou mengambil spot duduk di sebelah pemuda rambut kuning yang masih menikmati nasi kucing. Sedikit terkesima dengan cara makannya; tenang tanpa mengecap.

"Aku baru melihatmu. Anak baru, hm?" Tetsurou iseng bertanya, sayang belum ditanggapi. Masih menikmati makanan, soalnya.

"Kuroo, katanya dia sedang nyari kos-kosan. Bilangnya maba," Keiji memberi informasi saat mengaduk bubuk kopi yang masih mengental.

"Eh? Ada, sih, kos-kosan tempatnya Bokuto. Coba tanya dia."

Si pemuda rambut kuning meletakkan sendok di sebelah bungkus nasi kucing, baru membalas omongan Tetsurou, "Berapa biayanya?"

"Eeeh? Kurang tahu. Tapi di kos-kosan itu sekarang agak ketat. Bokuto saja sulit tidur malam karena tiap jam 10 sudah dikunci. Alhasil tidur di warung ini, ya, 'kan, Akaashi?" Tetsurou mengumbar tawa. Keiji tidak menanggapi banyak, hanya mendengus sebentar lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi di dekat Tetsurou.

"Lalu buat apa dia ngekos kalau tiap malam tidur di sini," pemuda rambut kuning menyeruput kopinya hati-hati.

Tetsurou refleks menampar pahanya sendiri, "Itu dia! Sepertinya tempat kos hanya wadah untuk menaruh barang-barangnya saja. Daripada menjamah kasur malah lebih sering menjamah Akaashi!"

Keiji hampir melempar gelas kaca tapi ia tak ingin membuat warungnya ramai malam-malam begini.

"Hm… Jam 10, ya. Apa tidak ada kos yang minim peraturan?" tanya si pemuda. Baik Tetsurou dan Keiji sama-sama mengabsen tiap rumah di sekitar warung yang kiranya tempat kos-kosan.

"Ah. Apa ngekos di rumahku saja? Mumpung Kenma sendiri sudah _out_ dari rumahku. Rasanya agak kesepian karena mendadak tinggal sendiri, hehe," Tetsurou menawarkan diri.

Si pemuda agak ragu sampai memicingkan mata, tapi setelah melihat anggukan Keiji—untuk meyakinkan, entah kenapa Keiji menyetujui pemuda itu untuk tinggal di rumah Tetsurou—dirinya minat penuh.

Usut punya usut, Keiji miris melihat Tetsurou menjadi penggelandang malam sejak tinggal sendirian. Daripada meresahkan masyarakat, lebih baik menambal kekosongan dengan menumbalkan pemuda itu, 'kan? Eits, Keiji tidak bermaksud jahat. Tetsurou orang baik, kok.

"Baiklah. Berapa biaya per bulan?"

"Nanti kita bicarakan di rumah. Siapa namamu?"

Sang pemuda meletakkan kopinya di meja, memperkenalkan diri, "…Tsukishima Kei."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak ada peraturan yang mengikat kalau ngekos di sini. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyebut rumahku kos, tapi kalau kau bersikeras membayar biaya sewa tiap bulan, tidak apa, sih. Oh, ya, satu lagi hal penting. Tiap malam kita harus mampir ke Warung Kopi Lestari sebelum tidur."

Setelah menunjukkan kamar, letak dapur, dan letak kamar mandi, Tetsurou menjelaskan poin penting yang ingin ia lakukan berhubung menjadi 'Bapak Kos'. Kei agaknya malas menurut, tapi berhubung biaya sewanya lebih murah serta fasilitas sehari-hari _super_ lengkap, tidak ada salahnya menurut ke peraturan ganjil begitu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kei gamblang.

"Ya… Pokoknya ke sana saja. Maksimal sampai Bokuto datang, baru kita pulang."

"… Bokuto siapa, sebenarnya?"

"Yang ngekos di samping rumah."

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Tetsurou dengan cepat menjawab, " _He's my bro_."

 _Bodo amat dah_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"EYYYyyyYYY katanya penghuni baru rumah Kuroo, ya?" Malam kedua Kei menempati rumah Tetsurou, dirinya bertemu Bokuto Koutarou di Warung Kopi Lestari. Koutarou yang sudah mendengar kabar dari Keiji mendadak melabrak dengan suara melengking; terdengar mabuk tapi memang orangnya yang sinting.

"Kak Bokuto… ya?" tanya Kei, sementara Tetsurou memesan kopi dua gelas. Keiji gesit melayani.

"Aduh si kampret, cepet banget _move_ _on_ nya. Masa' yang itu langsung dilupain. Daripada cari pacar baru mendingan biarin aku tinggal di rumahmu aja kenapa!?"

Padahal cuma minum kopi, tapi Koutarou terdengar mabuk sungguhan. Atau jangan-jangan kopinya mengandung alkohol, ya? (Kopi mana itu. Kafein saja sudah mempercepat detakan jantung.)

Tetsurou membalas karena merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, "Mana mau tinggal serumah sama kamu! Yang ada rumah jadi kapal _titanic_ tenggelam, bukan kapal pecah lagi."

"URUSAN KAMAR YA URUSAN SENDIRI!"

"Ya udah sana sekamar sama Akaashi!"

"GA NYAMBUNG, KUCING."

Keiji meletakkan dua kopi di sisi Tetsurou dan Kei. Kei hampir bicara kotor kalau tidak ingat dirinya yang paling muda di sini. Ya sudah, minum kopi sajalah daripada menyimak perdebatan mereka.

"Pokoknya, wahai anak baru, harus hati-hati sama kucing rambut pantat ayam ini. Waspada tengah malam. Biasanya suka nyelip kamar orang," Koutarou mendadak mengajak bicara Kei yang anteng minum kopi.

Tetsurou menyela, "Jangan dengerin. Efek mabuk kopi buatan gebetan suka bikin halusinasi tingkat dewa."

"Gak usah ngeles! Ngaku gak kalau dulu sering diam-diam ngempit Kenma di ketek pas tengah malam!?"

"Astaga fitnah. Lagian kita sudah—"

 **Krik**. Suasana mendadak hening, sepi suara debat. Keempat manusia di Warung Kopi Lestari saling memandang bergantian. Khususnya Tetsurou yang refleks tutup mulut.

"Ayo pulang, Tsukishima," Tetsurou beranjak dari kursi rotan, tiba-tiba keluar dari warung tanpa menunggu Kei untuk menghabiskan kopinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, tidak ada peristiwa yang aneh bagi Kei selama hidup di rumah Tetsurou. Paling-paling hanya melihat kebiasaan Tetsurou yang keluar kamar hanya pakai boxer, rambut yang disisir rapi tapi kembali jabrik, lalu tiap pagi memukul sansak berupa guling digantung pada ujungnya.

Tapi ada kebiasaan aneh selama pengamatan Kei.

Yaitu kebiasaan membeli puding kecil berwarna krim dan saus cokelat di atasnya. Tetsurou rajin memakannya tiap Kei pulang kuliah. Ingin bertanya tapi merasa bukan perihal penting. Ya sudah, Kei tidak mengurusinya lagi.

Sampai pada suatu malam, setelah lelah mengerjakan tugas seambrek dari dosen, Kei melupakan ritual wajib pergi ke warkop dengan tidur terlelap di meja belajar. Suara gugah yang familiar di telinga tidak begitu mengusik tidurnya, malah Kei menikmati suara yang menyebut namanya berkali-kali.

 _Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei. Hei, bangun. Pilih bangun atau biaya sewamu kunaikkan_.

Kei merasa harga sewanya terlalu murah, jadi tak apa sekali-kali biaya sewanya dinaikkan. Entah kalau berlaku selamanya.

 _Hei. Aku ada urusan dengan Bokuto._

'Kan yang punya urusan Tetsurou, kenapa Kei harus ikut?

 _Kucium, lho_.

Ah. Kuroo Tetsurou bukannya terkenal sebagai pria humoris yang suka bercanda? Barangkali memang ia tengah membual.

Dan Kei tak menyangka kecupan singkat pada bibirnya berasal dari kelakuan Tetsurou yang merealisasikan bualannya. Tapi Kei tetap tak ingin membuka mata; ia bahkan berharap semoga cepat tidur lagi.

 _Sial. Sepertinya aku—_

Tetsurou pergi dari ruang kamar Kei, agak meracau tak jelas sampai pintu tertutup keras. Kei membelalakkan mata sesaat pintu dibanting.

Aduh. Sepertinya setelah ini Tetsurou akan mengadu pada Koutarou tentang kecupan itu. Mungkin ada baiknya Kei berpura-pura ketiduran selama beberapa hari…

…daripada disambut siulan sok menggoda orang dari Koutarou saat mampir ke warung?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Shit_. _I've kissed him_ ," ucap Tetsurou dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

"Yang bener!? Udah _move on_ , ya, sekarang!?" Koutarou tepuk tangan bak penonton bayaran.

"Setengah benar. Tapi—aduh. Rupanya manis saat tidur, mana tidak tergoda?"

"PDKT dulu yang benar, baru jadian. Jangan lupa traktir kopi, oke?"

Tetsurou menarik segaris senyum, "… Semoga saja berhasil."

* * *

 **a/n** : … Cuma bisa beginian…. Semoga besok bisa bikin cerita dengan plot bener (?). Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
